Lyrics of the Heart
by Itherion
Summary: KyoYuya shipping... I have a second part to this being written. It's for Hellsing, ArucardSeras... just because Arucard looks like Kyo.. a vampiric Kyo... It previously said complete. But, I'm still updating, see?
1. Doll

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter One: "**Doll**"

Kyo (pov?)

(Gravitation - 'Bad Luck' - Blind Game Again)

She is as weak as a porcelain doll.

I want, no, need to protect her.

Don't let me down, please don't let me down.

Don't ever give up.

You're too strong to ever give up on anything.

Don't let them or me get to you...


	2. Tenyo The Guitar

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter title: Tenyo - The Guitar

(Chrono Cross - 'Nikki Learns a Song' Ocremix)

Keep playing those riffs, Kyo-kun...

Tenyo sounds best when you play on it.

Play with your whole body and soul.

Pour your feelings into it.

Keep playing for me? Please?

It soothes me.


	3. Scars of Time

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter title: Scars of time

(Chrono Cross 'Scars of Time')

I don't want to forget you ever again.

If I ever do, please hit me over the head with... something...

But, I don't think that I can or ever will forget you.

You've changed my life so much.

You are my soul.

Don't leave for, I will never let you go.


	4. Good Feelings

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter title: Good Feelings

(Gorillaz - 'Feel Good inc.')

Melancholy.

Those dreams will never leave.

You ease them.

I can't leave you.

Everybody here, servants numbers two through ten, thanks for everything now, leave.


	5. White Skies

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter five: White Skies

(FF X - Project Majestic Mix - White Skies)

He asked for me not to ever leave you.

But, I doubt that I will be able to stay with you.

I only have three days left, Kyo.

But, I'm happy that I was able to spend them with you.

Under these moonlit white skies, it makes the pain bearable.

You will be able to live without me, like you did before.

I just want for you to be happy, Kyo.

And, if that means dying... then...


	6. Real

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 6: real...

(Saiyuki - 'For Real')

I'll fight for you while taking in the poisonous fangs of the black widow.

I will keep fighting for you even then.

The poison won't stop me.

Nor, will none of His henchmen or my own... problems...

What? What are you looking at?

Let it go. It was my fault. I was too careless...


	7. Glaring Dream

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 7: Glaring Dream

(Gravitation - 'Bad Luck' - Glaring Dream)

The sun glares in my eyes while I look at you.

Why must you be so radiant?

But, that's what must've pulled me to you.

You almost look like an angel in the light.

But, I know you're a banshee, a beautiful banshee.


	8. Moonlight

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Two of the ones later on may seem almost alike because I was listening to the same song but,

different ideas came up when I listened to the English version. I guess that they're the thoughts

and words of two of the characters. I'll give more information when the chapter comes to be.

(They are written but not typed up)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 8: moonlight

(Gravitation - 'Bad Luck' - In the Moonlight)

In the moonlight, I see your smile.

It makes me want to smile back.

You make me so happy.

My heart beats for you and, you alone.

If you asked for me to kill you, I couldn't do it.

I live to protect you, to love you, to hate myself for what had happened.

Your light makes the pain a bit easier to bear.

Your heartbeat makes me move and, your voice motivates me.


	9. Phantasmic Trust

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

This is in Yuya's pov?. (yes, I still think that Sakuya is her sister...)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 9: Phantasmic Trust

(Initial D - Phantom Skyline) Jp version of Back on the Rocks, in my opinion, the better one.

We can never love each other, the pain is too much.

You caused it all, you forced it all upon me.

Can't you see that I love him, not you.

I hate you.

I will kill you if you do anything to him.

Go back to my sister and get the hell out of our lives, become a phantom in our memories, you bastard!


	10. Pain

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 10: Pain

(Ayumi Hamasaki - Trauma)

The pain ain't gonna go away until he's dead.

Why must I love her so much?

(Kyo? Can't you tell that you're soul mates?)

I couldn't even protect her...

(It wasn't your fault.)

It was... I was weak and let my guard down...

(Kyo, don't push yourself too much, it isn't too good for your health...)

Don't you mean your _own_ health, you bastard?

(This is _your_ body until you regain your own body...)


	11. Ice Blue

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 11: Ice Blue

(Ruroken - Ice Blue Eyes)

Those cold blue eyes, they scared me.

Made me freeze in fear.

Akira of the twin blades.

He, he was one of Kyo's two students.

But, he is sweet at times.

Those ice blades, he tried to kill me.

But, Kyo saved me again...


	12. Miserable

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 12: Miserable

(Malice Mizer - Mizerable)

The door to my soul remained locked until I had met her on that windy day.

She looked into my eyes and wasn't taken by fright.

She will always be there with me.

And, I will make sure of it.


	13. After the Storm

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 13:

(Gravitation - 'Nittle Grasper' - PRELIDERATION)

The unwanted pain left and, the wanted pain came in waves.

She was the cause of all of it.

But, I didn't care.

For, she is my chosen one.

I chose for her to be by my side.

I don't mind her antics not, do I mind that she is still rather underdeveloped.


	14. Obsession

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 14: Obsession

(Dot / Sign - Obsession)

I am obsessed.

Obsessed with her and fighting.

I will protect her to death and beyond

I will fight for her, I will fight for myself.

I will protect those who I care for


	15. Another World

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 15: Another world...

(Final Fantasy X - Otherworld)

"Go now, if you want it."

The pain will stay, I know it will.

I can't ever forget you.

Servant number three, aim at that man there.

See? Mibu Kyoshiro, kill him.

We can't let him live.

(Not after what he did...)


	16. Seven Days

Title: Lyrics of the heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 13/14, 2006

Time written: between 11 pm and 5 am

Inspiration: 'Random' songs on my 'new' iPod... (I'll tell which songs they are before start)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 16: Seven Days

(Gravitation - "Bad Luck" - Seven Days)

She's been gone for seven days and will be back in another seven.

I don't know why I let her go alone.

I should have insisted that I would go with her.

Saizo?

She's sleeping in the middle of the forest, Kyo...

(Where did he go?)

"Dog-face!"

Why the fuck did he just wake me up?

He knows that I love him?

And was recklessly waiting for him here in the forest...


	17. Shiny

Title: Lyrics of the Heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 14/15 (typed up on 24 march)

Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo

I kind of decided to write this after becoming bored one night. (I had also watched a LITTLE too

much Gravitation... and started calling Sakuma Ryuchi by the name of Kyoshiro...) (Since, 'Shiro

usually acts like a kid but has a serious side, too... which isn't Kyo...) Kyoshiro helping out Kyo a

little bit... (Seriously, what character in SDK would K-san be?)

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 17: Shiny

(Gravitation - "Nittle Grasper" - Shining Collection)

(Kyo, why is Yuya-san always glowy?)

Because she's _MINE!_

(I knew that...but...why?)

It's her... It's her...

(You don't know, do you?)

It's her damn soul, it's just... shining...

(Shining for you, ne?)

I don't... I don't know...

Why the hell would she shine for me?

After all I did to her?

(She loves you and you love her?)

That's stupid...

(No, it's not... Love does that to a person. Makes them do irrational things... I should know...)

Love?

A lot of bullshit if you ask me... It's something a hell of a lot...

(Deeper than love... She's your soul mate, Kyo. Protect her, care for her)

(Kyo, promise me...)


	18. Sleepless Beauty

Title: Lyrics of the Heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 14/15 (typed up on 24 march)

Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 18: Sleepless Beauty

(Gravitation - "Nittle Grasper" - Sleepless Beauty)

She can't sleep, she's keeping me up.

She needs to rest, damn it.

I don't care if I don't sleep... anymore...

She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping...

But, she's... radiant when she can't sleep.


	19. Beat

Title: Lyrics of the Heart

Author: Shinomori Kyo

Date written: March 14/15 (typed up on 24 march)

Series: Samurai Deeper Kyo

"Even if my writer's block is hindering me, I'll never stop. Until I find a new inspiration.

This time, music is my inspiration..."

Did I forget to say that I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo? I don't own it and I never will...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chapter 19: Beat

(Gravitation - "Bad Luck" - The Rage Beat)

The love, it is painful.

But, I'll forget about the past...

And, she'll come to me.

And, I'll sing for her.


	20. Under the Moon

**Lyrics of the Heart?** _Chapter 20?_

_Song: 12 Kokuki - Getsumeifuuei_

Shinomori Kyo

I will be with you tonight and every night

With you, only you.

The moon will light our paths for an eternity.

I will follow you, I am your number one servant.

No, you're not

What?

You're my number one... wife...

You just make me want to keep hugging you.

It's exciting being with you.

And, my heart keeps beating for you

And you've saved me.


	21. Restraint

**Lyrics of the Heart?** _Chapter 21?_

_Song: Agent Aika - Silent City_

Shinomori Kyo

All night long I hold you.

I feel safe as long as it's you holding me.

The pain drastically eases

I love you even if I will never say it.

But, I'll show my love.

You're always there for me, calming me down.

You're my drug. I can't get enough of you.

I wish I could tell my feelings. But, I'm sure you know.


	22. Shinrei and I

**Lyrics of the Heart?** _Chapter 22?_

_Song: Ai Yori Yoshi - Saigo no Hotaru_

Shinomori Kyo

He pisses me off. It's always been this way, Shinrei and I.

We've always been like this.

I hate him and, he hates me.

When we were children, we used to be so close.

I still wonder what happened to those days.

They flew by so quickly.

I wish that it was still the same.

He is killing Kyo's woman slowly but, surely.

I don't know why.

But, I feel sorry for the girl, I can feel her pain, her sadness,

(I'm not a HotaruXYuya shipper... This song especially the title made me want to write about Hotaru...or as Shinrei calls him, Keikoku)


	23. Memories Linger

**Lyrics of the Heart?** _Chapter 23?_

_Song: Aikawa Nanase - China Rose_

Shinomori Kyo

It's been so long since she died.

She died at such a young age.

She had much more to do in her lifetime than she was able to.

She left me with two things.

The memory of her and our child.

She is looking so much like her mother these days,

Some days, I can't even bear it.

I should have died in her place.

I couldn't protect her...

(Note: Sad, right? I didn't really like writing this. I just killed off Yuya...)


	24. Useless love

**Lyrics of the Heart?** _Chapter 24?_

_Song: Aiko Kayou - Eyes_

Shinomori Kyo

Her eyes, ethereal green.

I can't resist her look.

I love her and can never tell her.

She doesn't love me, she loves Kyo.

I am just trash left on the curb.

I am just a man who loves her.

But, probably not as deeply as he loves her.

I throw away my own happiness for you two, good luck.


	25. It's Been So Long

**Title: Lyrics of the Heart**

**Chapter 25: It's been so long...**

**(5 or 6 different Final Fantasy songs)**

**Author: Shinomori Kyo**

0000000

It has been so long since last I saw you.

Was my time with you a dream or a fantasy?

It's been so long since last you spoke to me.

It's been so long since last I saw your smile.

...It's been so long since last you breathed...

I feel that my time to come back to you is drawing near.

I may fight it, I may not fight it.

But, I will return to your side in the future which makes me happy.

0000000


	26. Love and Peace

Shinomori Kyo

Samurai Deeper Kyo

Lyrics of the Heart volume 26?

Shinomori Kyo (T.D.) doesn't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

(Iron Savior - Tales of the Bold) has been watching amv...

I've been fighting so long that I don't even know what peace is. (anymore)

Sometimes, I wonder what peace is.

Is peace something that you feel? Like feeling warm inside being with someone that you like?

Say, bastard, is that what peace is?

No, that can't be what peace is.

I wonder if it coinsides with what I want...


	27. Til the Mibu Arrive

Shinomori Kyo

Samurai Deeper Kyo

Lyrics of the Heart volume 27

Shinomori Kyo (T.D.) doesn't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Kamijyo Akimine does.

Spoilerific... (near the end there are quite a few spoilers... If any of you want a pic of the first Crimson King/

Aka no Ou just message/review me)

(On Fire Within Mulan Battle Training Song - Mulan?) you've got to see the AMV...

replace Huns with Mibu in song...in mind (some of the quotes are from song I changed a small bit)

"You're a pale, pathetic mutt. And, you haven't got a clue."

You don't know, Yuya... Or, do you?

You're a weak, defenseless girl.

However, I'm your sword and your shield.

"You must be swift as a coarsing river with all the force of a great typhoon.

with all the strength as a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

I will protect you, I will fight for you.

Always for you.

"Tranquil as a forest, of fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win"

Yes, that describes me, you're my strength.

I'll win, I'm sure of it.

You made me sure.

"Time is racing towards us 'til the Mibu...

Heed my every order and you might survive.

You will soon see the rage of war."

I will fight, and defeat the Crimson King.

For you, for me, for that annoying man inside of Tenyo... Especially for you...

The power of the True Mibu, my power.

I can't believe that he thought that you were a seer... You're not... You just have a strong heart.

Sometimes, you're stronger than I...

Thank the gods that I'm out of that damned body of his. He was starting to get sick on me...

And, he wasn't even in the body...


	28. Unforgiven

Shinomori Kyo

Samurai Deeper Kyo

Lyrics of the Heart volume 29?

Shinomori Kyo (T.D.) doesn't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Kamijyo Akimine does.

(Metallica - The Unforgiven I and II)

I remember the promise that I made with him.

I said that I would stop him if he ever wasn't himself.

I was a mere child then.

Unknowing of the ways of thw world.

Not long after, I grew up.

I learnt that the world was dark and it's "survival of the fittest"

I trained and trained until I was stong enough. But, I wasn't strong enough.

There will always be someone who is stronger or better than yourself.

What's the use of trying when there is no challenge?

One step in becoming strong is to know your own self.

My strength is in the form of a girl...

I will protect her, I promised her... I promised myself...

Even though she annoys me, I will follow her as she follows me.

We will follow each other in the darkness and create a bright light of our own.

The radiance has entered into my dark soul...

I am unforgiven by many people but, not you...

My love...

My Yuya...


	29. The End of All My Hope

Shinomori Kyo

Samurai Deeper Kyo

Lyrics of the Heart volume 30?

Shinomori Kyo (T.D.) doesn't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Kamijyo Akimine does. I really should be sleeping... I'm type-writing (coming up with while typing... have to transfer to paper, need to sleep... it's 1:27 am...)

Depressing due to the depressing tone of song -love the song, though- . And, I'm tired as hell. My sad, sad attempt at rhyming...

(Nightwish - End of all Hope)

Hope.

It's my strength.

You're my strength,

Many years ago to this day

You paid...

Dearly, you paid the price...

Your neck was cut thrice...

My love, why must it be?

I couldn't see...

I couldn't protect you...

Payment was due.

My hope was cut down

You were cut down.

Why? Why must I be alone in the world again?

I wish to die. But, my sword won't will it to be...

Why? My life has been nothing since you were murdered.

You were and are my life...

Since you are gone, I am also gone.

I was left behind (even) by the god of death.

Not even Tenyo will allow my last and final wishes to come to be.

Not even he understands...


	30. Tarirarirarara

Shinomori Kyo

I don't own SDK

LYRICS OF THE HEART

(Tarirarirarara - Miyavi)

Please read my Hellsing version of Lyrics of the Heart. (It only has one chapter right now...

The next twelve-ish chapters need to be typed up still.)

xxooxxooxxooxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

You make me laugh.

I'm pitiful?

I'm weak?

What about you?

Are you truly strong?

Have you found what you're searching for?

I know that you have reclaimed your body.

But, you're still searching for something...

You can't die just yet...

I know you'll be back...

Please come back.


	31. Irony of Fate

Shinomori Kyo

I don't own SDK

LYRICS OF THE HEART

(Tales of Destiny PS2 Version Premium OST - TOD Lion Irony of Fate)

Please read my Hellsing version of Lyrics of the Heart. (It only has one chapter right now...

The next twelve-ish chapters need to be typed up still.)

xxooxxooxxooxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

I came back only to find that you're slowly dying.

Because you wouldn't wake up.

And I was the only one who could get into your dreams and save you.

"Kyo! Don't leave... please?"

I could hear you calling out to me.

It pained me so to hear.

"Yuya... Wait for me. Wake up and I'll be by your side. I promise."

It was painful waiting for you to wake up knowing that I still could lose you at any time.

I just had to kiss you one last time...

And kiss you, I did.

"Kyo... this is... you kept your promise?"

"..." "Yuya? You're all right, thank God!"


	32. MIBU IDIOT Interlude

Shinomori Kyo

I don't own SDK nor, do I own American Idiot or Canadian Idiot, they are copyright of their

own artists.

LYRICS OF THE HEART

Interlude - MIBU IDIOT

MIbu Idiot "A parody of a parody"

(Canadian Idiot - Weird Al)

xxooxxooxxooxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

I don't want to be a Mibu Idiot

Following the orders of a pansy so-called-king

And do I look like that bastard?

I never could stand them.

loving, betrayl, deception

Whenever we fight, it's funny

The water serpents go down the streets

Fubuki and Shinrei try to drown all the children

Not something I condone

Mibu Land seems crappy and corny

Sure their king is a pansy but...

He's strong-as-hell but not as strong as me

All over the castle town, the Mibu Idiots are screaming

Seems like I killed their fucking bastard king


	33. La Soldier

Lyrics of the Heart - SDK

(La Soldier - Sailor Moon)

The Samurai

hey, hey. I never asked you to grope me.

But now, I would trade everything for you to do that.

For you to be here.

When I was a child, I wished to be saved by a handsome prince in shining armor like every other

girl. Well, I got the handsome prince. He saved me. But, his armor isn't shining.

He shines in everything that he does.

Those three words that I wanted to hear when I was a child, I don't want to hear them as much.

Since you shine for me, love me, save me, protect me.


	34. Kyo's Song

loz oot - saria's song

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The children of the forest are dying.

We can't do anything to help them.

The mad scientists don't care.

And the kung-fu pandas along with kei-chan are clueless as what to do.


	35. Abrakadabra! Poof!

gravitation - abrakadabra

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -- -- --

We're not children, the school expects us to sit nicely and watch a magic show.

'The Flamboyant Jyuushi' sounds so gay. At least two of them look plain gay.

Those two are in it? I always thought that Sanada was gayer than gay.

Right, dog? Let's cause some chaos. This is more than just a little boring.

I don't even know why I came today. Oh... We're playing a gig here? I forgot...

So what if I'm drunk? Sanada's a whole lot more drunk than me.


	36. Super Drive

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

super drive - gravitation

I never could tell you my feelings.

Perhaps everything might have been different had I done so.

It had hurt so much to feel you slipping away from me.

That promise, I don't know if I can keep it.

So, I entrust the baby demon to do it.


	37. It's My Will

Lyrics of the Heart: SDK

(My Will ghetto english version Inuyasha)

Shinomori Kyo

Eventually, my words and love will reach you.

I'll wait on these steps for you.

Life isn't easy but, I know that you'll return to me.

I'm always thinking of you as you are surely thinking of me.

I so wish to cry but, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't do so until you're in my arms.


	38. Brothers

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

(Brothers - Vic Mignogna)

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -

The Reconstruction Plan, I sometimes regret it.

All of these children, these breaths of life into this family, they were

sacrificed.

The pain of the past. . .

I wish to protect this family, everyone is dear to me.

I have such a large family.

Many 'brothers' and 'sisters' who I long to be with.


	39. Advance The Wind

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

(Wild Arms Advanced 3rd - Advanced Wind)

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -

Always making dinner, I was shocked when you offered to

make tonight's and let me lie down.

You were so sweet, Kyo.

You even woke me up.

The food was wonderful, just what I needed.

So I kissed you.


	40. Let's go to California!

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

(Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication)

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -

They believe that I work for those psycho Mibu.

I need information before the Coup d' grace.

Yuya, I can see your feelings, go for it.

Sasuke, I don't want you hurt.

Kyo, protect Yuya, she's what you're also looking for, right?

If you lose her forever, no matter how much you

look, you'll never find a girl like her. Believe me, I tried.

Tokugawa, yes I know who you are 'Tora' Yuya isn't the girl for you,

the right girl is with you also. Go for it.

-If I die, get smashed or something in my honor.


	41. See the Golden Sky

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

(Dance Dance Revolution - Golden Sky)

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -

You, I long to hear you say my name.

I long to see the blossoms in the sunset with you.

I will kiss you and see where it goes from there.

I'll tell you all of my secrets, dear Kyo.

In my dreams, I hear you tell me that you love me. How I long

for that to be true.

- - - -

"Love you, Yuya. Night."

I can't tell you when you're awake. . . I wish I could. . .

I love you so much. . .


	42. Live for this Yuya

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

(Live For This - ?)

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -

She might be crude.

And she might do the unthinkable.

'Cause she'll steal your heart and pierce her dagger straight through it.

Even if you can't remember what you felt all that long ago, she stays

by your side.

I stay. For I never lie.

You'll leave and I'll leave.

Unlike you, I know for sure that I'll never tire of life.


	43. Seventeen Years

Lyrics of the Heart

Shinomori Kyo

(Ratat - Seventeen Years)

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -

At seventeen years old, I'm dying.

No matter what, I must keep up hope as you all fight those two.

Kyo, you're so hurt, so tired. I wish you would rest.

I don't want you hurt any more than you already are.

- -

As I kiss you, the pain lessens.

You defeated those. . . Bitches . . .

Thank you.

Now, lets sleep. You need your rest.

That. . . Lady?. . . Erm, is she a lady? Will help you, my dear. . . 'Night. . .

At seventeen years old, you kissed me.

At seventeen years old, I received my first kiss.

At seventeen years old, I fell in love so deeply that it sometimes hurts. . .

At seventeen years old, I didn't die.

And at twenty years old, we married.


End file.
